The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for measuring blood pressure, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring blood pressure relative to the predetermined decompression rate of a pressurized sleeve and the elapsed time from a predetermined intialization pressure to the systolic and diastolic blood pressures.
In the past, there have been various systems for measuring blood pressure. By way of example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,643 in which a blood pressure measurment system is illustrated. The blood pressure is measured in terms of time lapse between an electrocardiac signal and a consequent pressure pulse as measured at a pressure point in the body. However, this device requires the use of multiple sensors in measuring the travel time from the first sensor to the second sensor and converting that into a blood pressure reading.
The present invention provides a simple, economic means of measuring and recording the blood pressure of a patient using an enhanced device having a method of use similar to those devices already used in the field. Therefore, any patient not already skilled in taking blood pressures could easily be trained to use the device.